gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Kurt Relationship
The Finn-Kurt Relationship is the relationship between Finn and Kurt. Overview Even before they joined Glee together, Kurt and Finn had a great deal of interaction, due to the Football team constantly targeting Kurt and throwing him in a dumpster. Despite the fact Finn never tried to stop the abuse, it was clear that he was never comfortable with mistreating Kurt, and often tried to help Kurt in small ways, such as allowing Kurt to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. After joining glee, it is implied that Kurt has developed a crush on Finn. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, and during the song "Push It" slapped Finn playfully on the butt. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings, or at least uneasy about Kurt being gay. This was demonstrated when Kurt made to ask Finn to help him get a shot on the football team. When Kurt approached him, Finn immediately cut off Kurt and said that while he was flattered, he was going to go to the school dance with Quinn, leaving Kurt obviously hurt, despite that not being his intent. When the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned. Finn of course is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however is overjoyed at the idea, and attempt to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and advise for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice "I Honestly Love You". Finn however seems confused by the selection choice, making it unclear as to whether or not he quite understood the meaning behind the song. Kurt also has attempted to get rid of romantic competition in regards to Finn, as demonstrated when he offer to help Rachel Berry, while in truth he was manipulating her to make a fool of herself to Finn. When Rachel realized what Kurt had done, she confronted him. Kurt painfully admits to her that while he does love Finn, neither of them will ever have him so long as Quinn is in the picture and that it is very unlikely that Kurt would have had the chance either way. Episodes For Pilot Finn allows Kurt to take off his Marc Jacobs jacket before being thrown into a dumpster. Showmance Kurt slaps Finn's butt during "Push It". Preggers Kurt gets slightly closer to Finn by joining the football team. Ballad Finn and Kurt get assigned as ballad partners. Finn gets closer to Kurt, frequently calling him for advice and asked for help on selecting an outfit to wear to the Fabray's. Kurt tries to tell Finn he loves him through his ballad title. Hairography Kurt tries to eliminate competition for Finn's love by lying to Rachel. Hell-O While Finn sings Hello, I Love You in the choir room, Finn sings "I want you, baby" to Tina and Kurt is left in awe, heavily breathing with big eyes. The Power of Madonna While Finn sings "[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/What_It_Feels_Like_For_a_Girl '''What It Feels Like For a Girl']"'', Kurt is seen looking at him as if in awe. Episodes Against Preggers When Kurt tries to ask Finn a favor, Finn interrupts, stating that he already has a date for prom and that dances are important to gays like Kurt. Ballad Finn is worried to be called gay after being partnered with Kurt for a ballad assignment. In "Lean On Me", Kurt made a gesture to Finn that indicated that he wanted Finn to call him, which freaks out Finn a bit. Finn fails to understand that Kurt's ballad choice, "I Honestly Love You" means Kurt loves him. Hairography Kurt tells Rachel that neither of them will earn Finn's love. Kurt sees Finn and Quinn walk together holding hands. Home Kurt sets up his dad with Finn's mom, but it backfires. Finn bonds with Kurt's dad when they talk about sports and Kurt feels very left out. Category:Relationships